Hitherto, there have widely been known methods in which a plurality of ceramic green sheets each containing a ceramic powder and an organic binder are formed and subjected to processes such as mechanical working, printing, stacking, and firing, to thereby produce a variety of finished products. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2006-121012 discloses such a method.
Conventionally, ceramic green sheets are generally produced by the following technique. First, a ceramic powder is mixed with a solvent, a dispersion medium, and an organic binder, thereby preparing a ceramic slurry, and the ceramic slurry is molded into a plate-like sheet through known techniques such as sheet molding, cast molding, injection molding, for example, the doctor blade method. The product molded into plate-like shape is dried to evaporate the solvent, thereby producing a plate-like ceramic green sheet.